This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project concerns the the effect of crystallization conditions on the crystal structure of different forms of lysozyme crystals. Three different crystals forms of lysozyme-chloride were prepared at different pH values will be analyzed for any systematic changes in the structure.